1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical assembly, and in particular to a non-linear optical assembly for creating a synthetic aperture.
2. Introduction to the Invention
The usual classical treatment of an optical assembly--reflection, refraction, superposition, etc.--assumes a linear relationship between a source of electromagnetic radiation, and a responding and passive atomic system. With the recent advent of lasers, however, as a novel source of extremely intense light, and a concomitant development of active responding atomic (non-linear) elements, the consideration and exploitation of optical assemblies providing a non-linear capability has assumed great importance.